1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for dispersing deicing materials and more specifically to an apparatus for dispensing of deicing materials into rain gutters on a building.
2. Prior Art
In a colder climate where, at least for a part of the year, temperatures drop below freezing, the problem of ice in the rain gutters on a building, becomes a problem. Water in liquid form enters the gutters installed along the edge fo the roof and freezes into solid ice. Heat from within the building causes melting of snow and ice on the roof and the dripping from the roof then cannot be carried away by the rain gutters which are blocked by ice. It is also to be anticipated that the ambient temperature will rise just slightly over the freezing point and rain will fall but the ice which has previously frozen solid in the rain gutters does not melt sufficiently fast so that the gutters are available to carry away the melting snow and ice from the roof.
Various dispensing devices for granular material have been known. One example of such a device is shown in the Henderson Patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,800. The device taught in the Henderson Patent is intended for the measured dispersing of granulated material for agricultural purposes such as an insecticide. The Henderson Patent, which is apparently most desirable for its intended purposes, would not be suitable for de-icing and would, in any event, be too complicated and expensive for the deicing of rain gutters.
Deicing material is commercially available. Rock salt is a granular material for melting ice of long standing use. In more recent times, granular material purporting to have the ability to melt ice more rapidly than rock salt have also become commercially available.
It is apparent that someone desirous of melting ice in rain gutters could, by using a ladder, put ice melting material on the ice in the rain gutter. This, however, is time consuming and dangerous and many people are not physically capable of performing such a task.
Therefore, an apparatus which would permit the deicing of gutters and permit a person of limited strength to do so while standing on the ground, would be of great value.